


Spine

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser wakes up in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: Challenge 13 Spine

Fraser woke up in a cold sweat, his back felt as if knives of fire had been pushed into the vertebrae.

'You okay?' Ray said somewhere in the darkness.

'I'm fine,' Fraser said. He wasn't fine, but to tell Ray that would just cause unnecessary worry.

'The hell you are. Can you roll over?'

Fraser rolled over. Fraser thought about protesting, the pain was a reminder of Victoria and how her hate had destroyed her, but Ray sounded so determined that Fraser thought better of it. Even though he moved slowly the pain brought tears to his eyes.

Bed springs squeaked as Ray moved and straddled Fraser hips. As Ray fingers pushed on Fraser's back, Fraser concentrated on the feeling and weight of Ray's body.

Fingers moved over Fraser's skin and Fraser let out a moan and pushed his face into his pillow. His back still hurt but Ray's fingers had soothed away most of the pain. Fraser remembered how as a child his mother would sooth his fevered brow with a single touch.

Fraser closed his eyes and indulged in Ray's touch.

After several long moments Fraser felt Ray move off of him. Fraser opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back. His back felt loose and limber.

'Feel better?' Ray asked as he moved over and rested his head on Fraser's chest.

Fraser moved his hand over to Ray's hair and combed his fingers through stiff strands. The pain might remind him of Victoria, but the release from the pain would always remind him of Ray.


End file.
